Vandal Matchbox
Vandal Matchbox- The Friction Mage Appearance A rough look to him, but relatively fine looking in the face. He's naturally athletic and strong with strong upper body and lower body muscles. He dresses in a punk fashion with piercings on his ear and a tattoo of a tiger and the Blue Pegasus logo on his chest. Personality Vandal is not brave, but he's not a coward either. He tends to focus on whatever the mission calls him to be, but more often then not it calls him to be meek in attitude. Naturally though he's Enthusiastic, Talkative, Fun-Loving, Obnoxious, Acts First, and stubborn. History Vandal's parents were gamblers and took out too many loans from crooks to continue to feed their addiction.Vandal's parents never spent any real time with him, nor did they teach him his own name and only called him "the boy". When the criminals were looking to collect the parents were not home and the criminals broke into their house and stole everything, including five year old Vandal who was left home alone sleeping and who they thought they could get their money from. The crooks attempted to sail off to an island and request a ransom for Vandal, until they were hit by crooks bigger then themselves-pirates. The pirates killed the whole ship of crooks expect for Vandal. The captain and other crew members could not bear to get rid of the kid and at that they pitied him so they kept him around to do menial tasks such as washing the ship and serving rum to the pirates. The boy found an odd book, a magic one he could not read with a beautiful cover while he was cleaning the cabins.The pirates let him keep the book because they thought books were useless treasures and they were going to burn it anyway. However this affection for the boy grew and they didn't want him to live the life of an ill-scorned pirate so they sailed to Fiore to find it a good home. Unfortunately, nobody wanted the baby because it was associated with pirates and they most predominantly called the child a "Vandal" which is why he believed his name was such. But an elderly couple called Marble and Granite took the baby at the request that the pirates not attack any vessels that leave or enter the port. The pirates agreed and left Vandal with them. As Vandal grew up the elderly man known as Marble began to teach him about the basics of magic at 7. At the age of 10, Vandal began to understand basic magic, but wasn't very good at any specific types. Marble was losing hope, until his wife Granite found the book and figured it was an unforseen spell book, one of friction magic. The boy now armed with knowledge and interpreting the book was able to understand and learn friction magic. At the age of sixteen he left home to go and find the pirates who gave him a better life and to thank them. But he also wanted to find his parents and rob them of their money so he could leave them with nothing like they did him. Now at eighteen years of age, he's just aiming to get stronger and gain more wealth to fulfill this goal of revenge to his parents and gratitude to his unusual benefactors. Magic and Abilities Friction Magic- Friction Magic allows Vandal to cause friction between two objects. He cannot cause friction from skin to skin contact. He needs an object that is a medium to apply friction His Skin to Someone else's Skin= Not Ok Leather to Someone else's Skin, Brick to Brick, Plant to Someone Else's Skin, etc... is possible as long as he is not directly touching the person. Magical Abilities 1) Stick it to em- With friction magic if he is wearing gloves or holding onto an object he can connect that object to another object and stick to it Example-(Vandal puts on his gloves and jumps smacking his hand against the wall as he shouts "Stick". The glove, with his hand in it will stick to the wall and will allow him to stay there. 2) Slip n' Slide- If Vandal has an object against an object he can slip or slide across something as if it were ice or drag it across something like sandpaper on dry wall.(This word requires two parts either Slip- Smooth Slide Slide- Rough drag or slide. Example- (Vandal shouts "Slip" as he skates along the wooden floor like an ice skater while his feet are in the shoes or boots.) 3) Burn baby Burn- Vandal can cause friction between two objects and which ever object is more likely to cause combustion will catch cause it to be extremely hot or catch fire. Example- (Vandal rubs his gloved hands together quickly as he shouts *Burn* as the palm of his gloves glow red hot, causing first degree burns under his hand) 4) Wear down- Vandal can ware down an object by rubbing it together with another object only if one object stays static while the other moves.The object with higher durability will always ware the other object down. Example- (Vandal shouts "Wear" as he rubs a block of wood against a brick as the wood block begins to shrink in size from the chiseling. ---- Weaknesses and Conditions Side by Side- Vandal must always be touching at least one of the medium objects for his spells to work. If he removes his hand from the medium or the receiver of the friction medium's ability it will automatically cancel. No skin to skin contact: Vandal cannot touch skin to skin with a person and cause magical friction. Regular human rules of friction apply to him then. Matter of Fact- Vandal cannot cause friction if the medium or receiver is liquid or gas. Only if the object is a semi-solid (Egg or gelatin) or purely a solid can friction be applied. Voice Command- To make his spell work he must say the keyword(s) listed, to deactivate it he must say "off". One at a time- Vandal can only use one friction spell at a time. He must say "off" before he can use the next one. Bad Nose-Due to being around rum and grog too much when he was younger, if he takes a whiff of drinking alcohol he will become sick to his stomach and unable to fight until he cannot smell it anymore. Equipment Raw Hide Whip: A whip he got from Marble and Granite. They bought it for him on his 18th birthday and let him get a full year of training with it before they let him off into the world. Relationships No information is known at this time. Trivia Vandal is Ambidextrous Vandal's last name was inspired by Jojo's Bizarre adventure which names characters and stands after bands and songs. The last name "Matchbox" is an ode to Matchbox Twenty and was not originally made based on his power. Vandal's look was inspired by a combination of Vincent Brooks from "Catherine" and Lambo from "Katekyo Hitman Reborn." Quotes (To the enemy): "I'm gonna throw you to the ground and stick you there." (To the enemy): "Don't treasure your life, you won't have it long." (To an ally): "We quit?" (Upon Victory over an enemy): "I've learned I REALLY don't like you." (Upon a successful mission): "Quick and Dirty, just the way I like it." Category:Help Category:Pro Tips